People Do Crazy Things, When They're In Love
by Saphira Winters
Summary: Musa always knew that she was different from people on earth. Until she discoveres she isn't actually human, but a fairy, and a princess at that. Now she must prove herself a true hero in order to go home. While also finding love along the way. (Musa x Riven) (Hercules Au)


**Hello My lovely readers! Saphira coming to you with a brand new story. This idea came to me after reading fairy tale au's of Riven and Musa. I was like, why isn't there a Hercules au of them! So I got this idea and decided to write about it. I hope you all enjoy it. And don't worry, I will be updating my other stories too.**

**P.S. I do not own the Winx Club or Disney Hercules. All rights belong strictly to their creators.**

**P.P.S. If any of this is remotely similar to another story, please KINDLY and CALMLY let me know so I can re-write it to the best of my abilities.**

**Chapter 1. Mortal. **

[Narrator]

"Long ago, in the faraway planet called Earth, located near the coast of the United States, was the town of Gardenia... Now the U.S. is home to lots of legends, myths, and stories of heros. And the greatest and mightest of all these heroes... was the beautiful Musa. But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is..."

"Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy." One female said with peach colored skin and long golden hair as she took the sad face and held it against her face, causing the mask to move with her. This girl was Stella, fairy of the shinning sun.

"Lighten up." Another female said. This female also had peach colored skin, but short pink hair. This girl was named Techna, fairy of technology.

"We'll take it from here, darling." The female in the center said. This female had peach colored skin, but long gorgouse red hair. This girl was named Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame.

They, along with two other fairies were the Winx Club.

[NARRATOR, spoken]

You go girls...

[Bloom, spoken]

We are the Winx Club

Fairies and princesses.

And proclaimers of heroes

[Stella, spoken]

Heroes like Musa

[Bloom, spoken]

Our story actually begins long before Musa

Many eons ago, in the magic diemension.

(Bold singing, Regular, action)

**Back when the world was new**

**The dimesion was down on its luck**

**And everywhere dark creatures called the ancestral witches ran amoke.**

[Stella]

**My! It was a nasty place!**

**There was a mess where ever you stepped**

Strlla sanged as she tippoed carefully through a mess the murals made.

[Bloom]

**Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept**

[ALL MUSES]

**But then along came Hoeboe!**

[Bloom]

**He hurled his soundwaves!**

[ALL MUSES]

**He blast!**-

[Bloom]

**Locked those witches in a vault**

[ALL MUSES]

**They're trapped-**

**And with others helped, stopped chaos in its track**

**And that's the gospel truth**

**The guy was too type A to just relax!**

[Aisha]

**And that's the world's first dish**

[Bloom, spoken]

**Yeah!**

[Flora]

**He tamed the dimesion while still in his youth**

[ALL MUSES]

**Though honey it may seem impossible**

**That's the gospel truth!**

**In the Harmonic Nebula, Melody was neat**

**And smooth as sweet vermouth**

**Though honey it may seem impossible**

**That's the gospel truth!**

-0-

In the Harmonic Nebula, on the planet Melody, a magificent place was seen, the golden gates opened and reveled the magnificent palace. And the proud rulers of were Hoeboe and his wife.

In the backyard of the beautiful palace, we can see mulitple rainbow fairys and rulers and in the center of it all was their proud rulers.

They were both cooeing over the beautiful baby girl that Matlin held in her arms. This baby was Musa.

Musa had peach colored skin, dark blue hair and eyes. She wore a white diaper and a gold pendant that had her name on one side and a cloud with a musical note on the other.

Yes, it was a joyous day it was, celebrating the birth of their new fairy and princess.

"Musa." Matlin giggled as her daughter grabbed at her hair, the giggle sounding like musical windchimes in the breeze, "Behave yourself!"

Hoeboe couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight, wriggling his fingers in front of his daughter's face, watching as Musa practically crossed her eyes trying to focus on them.

"Excuse me! One side! Coming through!"

The pair turned, watching as a gold blur shot towards them. It was no surprise that Hermes was late, he was busy of course.

Hermes beamed at Matlin, handing her a bouquet of flowers, which the queen accepted gratefully. "Hermes! Oh, they're lovely!"

"I'm glad you liked them! I had Orphius do the arrangement, isn't that just nutty?!" He then zipped over to Hoeboe and beamed at him, unfazed by the glare in his direction, "Great party! I haven't seen this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself!"

As the pair were talking, Musa (who had been placed in her craddle) leaned over and tried to grab one of her Father's prized Soundwave bolts.

"Ummmm, Hoeboe, honey…" Matlin spoke up, her eyes on her daughter, "… should she be playing with that?"

Hoeboe glanced down, before shrugging. "Oh let the girl have a little bit of fun-." He said as Musa was knawing on the end of it, when suddenly it blasted her. Musa looked at the soundwave bolt with a face that said 'What the heck?' before she bleah! and threw it away.

It zipped through the crowds of fairys and rulers, all of whom were quickly moving out of the way before one fairy, Rose used her plants and caught the soundwave, before it disappeared harmlessly.

"Okay…" Hoeboe winced, "… maybe she shouldn't be playing with them."

He cleared his throat nervously as Matlin glared at him, turning his attention to the other fairys and rulers. "On behalf of my daughter, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!" He said as he guestered to a mountain pile of gifts, toys, and clothes.

"And what about our gift Hoeboe?"

Hoeboe thought about it. How could he have forgotten to give his own daughter her gift? He looked around and saw some clouds drifting in front of him. He suddenly got an idea.

"Well, let's see here. We'll take... Hmm, yes. A little cirrus and, uh, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus... and a dash of cumulus." Hoeboe said as he took the clouds and molded them until they formed the shape of a horse with wings. Even Musa was confused at her father's work.

Hoeboe placed the cloud figure in front of Musa, who giggled and touched it with her tiny hand, causing the cloud head to pop and a small horsehead head to replace it.

"Her name is Sirena, and she's all yours sweetie." Hoeboe said as Sirena shook the rest of the clouds off of her body, showing tiny white wings that would surely grow with age and a small horse body.

Musa playfully head butted the peaguses. which made her happy as she playfully licked Musa. Which scared her as she began to wimper. Sirena cuddled up to her. Causing Musa to hug her. Much to the joy of the others as they all "awed" at the adorable site.

"How adorable." Matlin said before handing Musa over to her Father, "Mind her head dear."

"… She's so tiny."

Musa was clearly thrilled to be in her Father's arms, reaching up to try and grab Hoeboe's hair, before playing with the pendant around her neck. After a couple minutes of contented silence, Musa eventually yawned.

Placing his daughter back in her cradle, He smiled fondly down at her. "Good night my little music note."

"How sentimental…."

Everyone turned to the entrance, frowns on their faces as they spotted a familiar, shadowy figure standing there.

Valtor smirked at them, "… You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat."

Valtor…. Lord of shadows and ruler the Underworld. Hoeboe didn't know whether the Sorcerer was late because of his other role on Earth, or because he hated parties.

"So, is this an audience or a mosaic?"

He said as he tried to act nonchalant as he moved through the crowd.

"How are you doing… nice dress."

Hoeboe, who had been overseeing the entire party from his throne, quickly made his way down and patted his brother on the back. "So, Valtor, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?"

"Well, they're just fine. You know, a little dark, a little gloomy. And, as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?" He then zipped over to where Musa was lying in her cradle, "And there's the little music note."

He then conjured a spiked object out of thin air, " And here…. Is a sucker for the music note!"

Before Hoeboe could even think about grabbing the spiked object out of Valtor's hand, Musa made that move for him… instead of grabbing the toy however, she grabbed Valtor's finger… and blasted it with her fairy magic.

"ARGH!" Valtor cried out in pain, wrenching his finger away. "Powerful little…. Tyke, ain't she?"

Hoeboe was the only ruler who had the audacity to laugh at his shadowy brother, "Lighten up Valtor! Come and join the party!"

"Love to…" Valtor hissed, "… but unlike you fairy, and rulers, lounging about up here, I have a full-time job that you, Hoeboe, so lovingly bestowed on me… so can't… love to, but can't!"

"You oughta slow down, or you'll work yourself to death." The unintentional joke suddenly seemed to hit Hoeboe, and he fell back laughing, "HA! Work yourself to death! HA! I kill myself!"

"Ha, if only, if only." Valtor muttered as he walked away.

-0-

But if there's one sorcerer you don't want to get steamed up, it's Valtor…. Because he had an evil plan.

As soon as he arrived at the gates of his kingdom, Valtor bellowed up the stairs.

"Misery!"

Misery, who was a skinny young orger, had dark red skin and had black hair, he wearing dark colored clothing, came rushing down the stairs. "Coming, your most lugubriousness." He then tripped, rolling down the stairs with a loud yelp with every hit.

"Chaos!"

Chaos, a nervous looking oger with dark blue skin and light blue hair, he was wearing dark clothing as he quickly raced out, his face pale in worry. "Oh, sorry. I can handle it!" he exclaimed, hand reaching for his own throat to deliver his own punishment.

However, as he ran down the stairs, he tripped and crashed into Misery, the pair of them tumbling down the stairs with Misery ending up on the bottom.

Misery yelped and groaned, "Misery – ow!"

"And Chaos– eechk!"

"Reporting for duty!" "Reporting for duty!"

Valtor only rolled his eyes at them in annoyance as he groaned at their double act. "Fine, fine, fine. Just inform me the minute the Sisters arrive."

"Oh, they're here!" Chaos announced, clearly expecting a warm reception.

He was disappointed.

Valtor span around as suffocating shadows filled the room and red glowing orbs appeared where his eyes usually were, "WHAT? The sisters are here, and you didn't tell me?!"

Misery and Chaos both groaned, falling to their knees and grovelling.

"We are worms! Worthless worms!" They said in unison as they used their powers and transformed themselves into worms.

The shadows disappeared, as Valtor turned away from them, "Memo to me, Memo to me: Maim you after my meeting."

Misery and Chaos gave each a troubled glance as their Master glided through a doorway and into his council room.

"Darling…" crooned a female voice, "… hold that mortal's thread of life nice and tight."

With a snip of the scissors, the thread was cut, and a scream echoed throughout the room.

"INCOMING!" another female voice cried out as a ghostly troll figure flew through the entrance, heading straight for the Underworld as the soul count went up by one.

The sound and sight were un-nerving, but Valtor was unbothered, making his way over to the sisters.

"Ladies…" he began, clearly forcing cheer and politeness into his voice, "… Sorry I'm- "

"- Late." Interrupted one of the women. This woman had peach colored skin, and short dark frizzy purple hair. This woman was named Stormy, "Yes, we knew you would be."

"We know everything!" the second woman smirked, This woman also had peach colored skin but long dark brown hairy. This woman was named Darcy. "Past…"

"…. Present …"

"…. And future!" finished the last woman. Who like the other two, had peach colored skin but long white hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. There was also an aura of coldness that surrounded the woman.

"Yeah, great… you see I was at this party and- "

"- we know!"

Valtor growled under his breath, "I know, you know." He moved over to his war-table, "So here's the deal, Mr. Music and Miss Song now have this- "

"- bouncing baby brat! We know!"

"I KNOW, YOU KNOW!" Valtor bellowed, shadows filling the room, "I know, I get it, I get the concept!" He took a deep breath and calmed down, "So I gotta ask, is this bimbo gonna get in the way of my plans for global domination or what?"

"Weeeell- " Stormy began.

"- Oh no you don't." Icy scolded her sister, "We're not supposed to reveal the future."

Valtor paused for a brief moment, before heading over to the more susceptible Darcy. "Hold on, time out…. Did you do something with your hair, it looks fabulous, honestly, you look like a fate worse than death!"

The witch blushed at the praise, giggling into her hand until her friend punched her in the back of her head, the All-seeing eye pendant popping out and falling directly into Chaos's hands.

"Oh gross!" the minion yelled, "It's all slimy!"

When he threw it at Misery, the other minion yelped and jumped back, "Don't throw it at me!" he yelled, kicking it away, where it rebounded off the wall and into Valtors hands.

"Ladies, please…" he beseeched, handing the eye back, "… my fate is in your lovely hands."

The sisters all glanced at one another, before the older one waved her hand. "Oh, go on then."

With a simple word, the eye started to rise into the air, turning into a white, glowing orb.

"In 18 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely."

Valtor rolled his eyes, "Ay, verse. Oy."

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the monsters and witches, your monstrous band!"

"Mmm-hmm. Good, good."

"Then the once-proud Hoeboe will finally fall, only with the other rulers… And you, Valtor, will rule all of the magic Dimesion!"

"YES! Valtor rules!" Valtor whooped in glee.

"But a word of caution to this tale..."

"Excuse me?"

"…. Should Musa fight, you will fail."

The three sisters all cackled and vanished into thin air, the white orb quickly following on behind, disappearing with a pop.

"WHAAAT?!" Valtor bellowed, darkness encompassing the entire room, before he quickly calmed down and took several deep breaths, "Okay, fine, fine… I'm cool… I'm fine."

He stormed over to the doors that led further into the Underworld, closely followed by his minions.

"Misery… Chaos, I have a little riddle for you. How do you kill a God or even a fairy?"

Misery frowned, "I do not know…"

"You can't!" Chaos announced, "They're immortal!"

Valtor chuckled, grabbing a small vial of pink liquid, and holding it up. "Bingo…. Which means we need to turn the little music note…. Mortal."

-0-

Less than a month later, night was falling across Melody.

Baby Musa was cuddled up to Sirena, clutching each other they slept peacefully…. Unaware of the shadows creeping across the walls of her nursery.

In the next room over, Hoeboe and Matlin were startled awake by a loud crash and the cry of a baby.

"Musa!" Matlin cried out, leaping out of bed and racing towards her daughter's room, throwing open the door… only to fall back against Hoeboe, who had followed her in.

"No…" he whispered, when he realised why his wife had practically collapsed, "…. NO!"

"Musa!" she sobbed, her eyes on the over-turned cradle and the abandoned toy lying beside it, "Musa!"

"NO!"

**-0-**

Hearing the heart-broken cry shatter the night, Misery and Chaos winced and flew faster. They entered a portal and were now on earth.

"I can't believe we did this!" Chaos groaned, "Hoeboe is going to use us for target practice and Matlin will rip off our juniors and shoved them up our-"

"Shut up and hang on to the brat!" Misery shouted as he and Chaos flew down to earth before getting tangled in the tree branches and crashing.

The baby started to cry as they crashed landed, causing the pair to panic slightly.

"Let's just get this over with!" Chaos exclaimed, as Misery pulled the potion vial out of his bag and shoved it into Musa's mouth.

"Come on brat…" he muttered as Musa gulped it down greedily, "… get it down, quickly now."

The glow of Musa's skin started to fade with every drop that she drank, though she still had her colorful wings prompting Chaos to quiver in excitement. "Can we kill her now?"

"No, no, no! She has to drink it all! Every last drop!"

"Who's there?!"

The pair freaked out, dropping the potion vial and the baby, before disappearing into the shadows… missing the fact that one drop was still left in the vial, hanging onto the glass for a few moments before it dropped to the ground, quickly absorbed by the dirt.

Watching from the shadows, they saw a stern-looking man emerge from around the corner, torch landing on Musa instantly.

"Honey!" The man yelled, "Honey, come here!"

A woman emerged from around the corner, Her face lighting up at the sight of the crying baby, "Oh you poor thing!" she cooed, lifting Musa into her arms, as her husband searched for anybody nearby.

In the shadows, Chaos glanced at Misery. "Now?"

"Now."

Together, the pair transformed themselves into snakes and slithered closer to where their target was.

"She must have been abandoned." The man said. A bit angry that someone could abonden such an innocent baby.

"Mike, We've prayed so much for a child of our own, what if god has finally answered us?"

The man agreed with her but remained silent as he examined the necklace that was around the baby's neck.

"Musa?" he read out loud,What kind of name is that? Mike thought to himself as he noticed a strange symbol on the jewellery… until he spotted the shadows of the snakes on the alleyway.

The woman screamed as Misery and Chaos dived in for the kill, however, the baby in her arms simply squealed in delight, grabbing the snakes and smacking their heads against the ground. While the man and woman stood in awe as they watched the baby handle the snakes.

Tying the snakes together, Musa, swirled them around for a couple of seconds, before blasting them off into the distance.

As the snakes disappeared into the night sky, Musa giggled at them and waved goodbye before glancing back at the shocked adults and giggled.

-0-

When they landed in a tree, quickly shifting out of their snake forms, Chaos started to… well, panic.

"What are we going to do?!" he exclaimed, "Valtor is going to kill us when he finds out!"

"You mean if he finds out!"

"What do you mean, I- "Chaos paused, realisation dawning in his mind, "… If…. If is good."

-0-

It was tragic.

Hoeboe lead the fairies and rulers on a frantic search for their new-born, but by the time they found Musa, it was too late.

Musa was mortal now.

But since she did not drink the last drop, she still retained her fairy powers that she inheritied from Matlin.

Matlin wept the night she was found, knowing that her daughter could never come home, knowing that she would have to watch her precious baby grow up from afar.

Even though Valtor's horrid plan took place before Musa's first tooth, the baby grew more powerful every day.

Which wasn't always a good thing


End file.
